The New Federation
by joseph33759
Summary: What if they met the borg in the original series? main ship the USS Interceptor Let is be known I do not own Star Trek
1. It Begins at an Ending

Title: The New Federation

Fanfic: Star Trek

Genre: Scifi/Adventure

Rating: M

Author: John J. Rosario

Time line: Preceding Next Generation

New Characters: Lt. Aiki, Capt. Morji(More-gee), Sci. Off. Hue(sh/Ch-you)(species: Vulcan) and many more

Legend

_"over the 'radio' "_

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

_species's name_

medical condition(have very limited Knowledge on this part)

**"Borg speech"**

POV: Capt. Morji

_"This- USS Excelsior,__We-need-assistance, Can anyone hear-?"_ that was the transmission received just moments ago by my ship the USS Interceptor, I am Captain Morji, We are the last ship guarding the science station in the neutral zone all the others have been taken over by a Bio-mechanical species that call themselves _the borg_. Ever since the first time we met _the borg_ we have been losing ships like flies and now we are the last ship, if the Excelsior is destroyed, in the Neutral zone we have begun evacuation of the science station and we are ready for one last stand here, _The Romulans_ have sign a complete alliance treaty with us to try to save their pathetic hides. Back at Earth the Federation is beginning the construction of a Borg-human technology hybrid ship they plan on calling it the USS Enterprise-Borg, "Is the science station evacuated, Mr. Aiki?" I ask looking towards him, "Aye sir the science station is completely evacuated" he answered, "Begin the stations self-destruct sequence" I said and Hue sent the encryptions,_ "Self destruct in 5 minutes"_ we got the hell out of the debris-range. The science station exploded _the borg_ won't be getting their hands on that data anytime soon. preceding to the last known position of the Excelsior we pull out of warp to see debis of a large battle we pick up twenty-one escape pods and we see the remains of the warp conduits, but not the rest of the ship. We fear the worst till one of the survivors that luckily was not assimilated into _the borg_ colonies, the rest we killed ASAP, explained that as soon as _the borg_ got close enough the Excelsior jettisoned it's warp drive and detonated it leaving the Borg-cube to die.

Warping towards the federation space station we encounter a borg-sphere luckily we destroyed it before it could raise it's shields. **"We are the borg, lower your weapons power down your shields, you will be assimilated" ** we hear over the 'airwaves' and we power our shields knowing that we are most likely the last federation ship that can move at warp speed in the area, unfortunately, or fortunately which ever way you look at it we had pulled out of warp in Klingon space, "Lt. Aiki I thought you said we were headed towards Federation space" I said concerned that the instruments were malfunctioning, "We were captain, it seems that we we're somehow knocked off course" said Aiki as we were hailed by a Klingon vessel, _"This is the Klingon ship War Hammer, You are trespassing in Klingon territory"_ said the captain of the Klingon ship that just dropped out of warp weapons and shields engaged, _"We mean no such thing we are being attacked by an unhonorable enemy that seems to adapt to our weapons and we have no way to battle them"_ I respond thinking fast maybe if _the Klingons_ help then _the borg_ will fall away, _"You mean this cube?"_ asked the Klingon and I nod luckily they were on screen, _"Aye sir they call themselves the borg, and they have captured many ships from many cultures, sadly I fear if they takeover Federation space the Klingons will be next. Ready for war you maybe but there is no way to protect our own selves from an enemy we had no idea existed"_ I said and the Klingon laughs at me before getting fired upon by the brog-cube, _"Shall we fight side by side in this one battle?"_ I asked and the Klingon nods and the battle ensues.

POV: Klingon Captain; Rathar(not truly a Klingon name but I deal with what I have)

A glorious Battle this is! The federation ship is going to be allowed to pass this once seeing as they have brought honor to the Klingon empire, "Fire disruptors" I said to my weapons engineer and the brog-cube begins to adapt to the Klingon weaponry well the Federation ship, the USS Interceptor, fires on her backside destroying vital systems on the enemy cube, _"It seems our saying is correct, the enemy of our enemy is our friend"_ said this captain Morji as he fired again at the cube only for the enemy shields to adapt to their weapons, "Fire torpedoes" I command and two torpedoes fly into the cube destroying it, _"A Glorious battle that was, you may pass, this once but do not think you may cross the Klingon empire's territory again unchallenged"_ I said to Morji and he nods to me before telling his underling to activate his warp drive toward federation space.

POV: Solo(captain of the Excelsior, I can't spell his name)

How we managed to return to federation space I have no idea but I have to hand it to my chief engineer for the warp conduit idea it was a bang, I chuckle at my little joke and I ask how far to the Federation space station, "Not much farther captain, you should see it soon enough" said my navigator and sure enough I did I send in my request to dock for repairs and supplies and get a negative. just then the USS Interceptor drops out of warp beside us, _"Well Solo(Sp?) it seems you made it in one piece, we were attacked by a brog-cube on our way here, luckily we were cutting through Klingon space so I managed to talk one of their bird of prey into helping us, we need two ships to go against one to destroy them"_ said Morji and I sigh they encountered Klingon and borg at the same time and managed to only fight one, _"Well Morji you do realize we can't dock right?"_ I asked and he laughed, _"Maybe _you_ can't but I can, I got permission a little ways back, seeing as we have warp drive still"_ Morji still annoys me, _"Well I'll see you in a bit I have to drop off the scientist before they get too reckless"_ he said and I had to agree sadly...

* * *

R&R mind you no flames please 


	2. The Enterpriseborg

Chapter two

Legend

_"over the 'radio' "_

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

_species's name_

medical condition(have very limited Knowledge on this part)

**"Borg speech"**

POV: Third Person

* * *

"Captain, we are being hailed" said Aiki and Morji looked to the screen, "On screen" said Morji as a familiar face to trekies comes on the screen, Admiral Kirk, _"What happened?"_ were the first words out of his mouth, _'wow talk about straight to the job'_ thought Morji and he answered, "we ran into a borgcube, and we also ran into a klingon partol that helped us destroy the cube", _"I do not care about the cube, You do know you could have caused a battle between two-"_ "Of course I know but what choice did I have! it was either get the klingon on our side or fight both at once!" argued Morji, "I'd like to see what you would do if you were in my place"_ "I will I am resuming command of the USS Enterprise, and I will be partoling the alpha sector"_ said Kirk and Morji laughed, "These are not romulan nor klingon, these guys will take over the best ship we have in the fleet if you do that" _"I resent that statement"_ said Sulu cutting in to the convertionsion, _"Sulu you are a bio-hazard and-" "Oh shove it admiral and I am going to be frank about this, the Interceptor went against them and they were given permission to dock"_ cutting the connection Morji sat in the command chair thinking about how best to defend federation space, "Hue is there a way that the federation hasn't preposed?" asked Morji suddenly and the vulcan answer right away, "Concerning what captain?" he asked me and I chuckled, "The borg, I know that a warp conduit exploding in their face was a bit much but it destroyed them" said Morji and Hue started to think about it...

**"We are the Borg, Lower your weapons, power down your shield, and prepare to be asimulated, resistance is futile"** came the transmission from the enterprise as the Interceptor had went out, without permission, to back them up and then a different transmission came through, _"Morji? You do know this is a black-ops mission right?"_ Kirk asked Morji. Morji had ran many sims of different battles and he found one flaw in each attack, "I know but it will be more seccessful with two ships sir" said Morji not caring that Kirk was his superior, _"Morji you have a warp drive use it and get out of here NOW"_ said Kirk angrily. Morji shook his head as a borg-cube dropped out of warp in the alpha quadrant, _"You'd better be right about this"_ said Kirk and together we start fighting off the borg.

_"When we get back to base you will be rewarded for your idea"_ said Kirk unaware that his ship and the Interceptor were flying into a ship grave yard, _This is the USS Excelsior, is there any federation ships intact?"_ came over the transmitter on the Interceptor, "This is the USS Interceptor, and the USS Enterprise we hear your distress call and we are on our way" said Morji before telling Aiki to activate the warpdrive to the Excelsior's last known location, The Enterprise followed intently...

When the Interceptor dropped out of warp the captain noticed three things, one there was a new ship, most likly the Enterprise-Borg(Think of the Enterprise E and then add borg conduits to it), two the Excelsior basicly scrap metal, and three the Enterprise-Borg was fighting a borg-cube seccessfully, _"Admiral Kirk, Captain Morji, I see you both made it out alive"_ said a unfamiliar voice to the two commanders that were named, _"This is Sulu on the Excelsior, we are in need of assistance"_ said Sulu and Kirk beamed Dr. Bones over to the Excelsior along with protection from the Intercepter just incase. The USS Enterprise-borg destroyed the borg cube, _"I am captian Sasaya I am in charge of the Enterprise-Borg, I am sorry to say this but we are the last of the federation in this part of federation space. We, that is to say The Excelsior, after we repair it of course, and us will be heading to Vulcan space to rid ourselves of the situation that is plauging them"_ said Sasaya and Morji stood up, "Admiral Kirk and I are coming with you, we found a way to fight the borg without having to resort to what the excelsior had to" said Morji with experiance premating his voice, _"And I would not dream of letting this opertunity to go to Vulcan go to waste"_ said Kirk and Sasaya chuckled, _"I wouldn't have it any other way admiral"_ said Sasaya...

While the Enterprise-borg repaired the Excelsior The Interceptor and the Enterprise defended against a few borg cube that got reckless and attacked them _'our technice works still but sooner or later we will have to change it just to stay alive'_ thought Morji as the Interceptor destroyed a borg cube, but not before they beamed some borg onto the Enterprise-Borg,_ "We need assistance do not destroy the Enterprise-Borg, beam over a team"_ came the transmission and Morji sent over a team ASAP and together with the weapons on the Enterprise-borg they were only pushed back not defeated, "You have got to be kidding me, none federation crew members?" said one of the Interceptor's teammembers, "Oh get over it" said another team member as they started to push the borg back, "Now I wish they didn't ban the projectile weapons..." said a crew member that was in the process of being assimulated, and as if in answer to his statement the borg assimulating him was shot down by bullets, and him too.

With the borg threat taken care of for the moment Morji hailed the Enterprise-borg,_ "Prepare to be boarded USS Enterprise-borg"_ said Morji and the captian nodded as Admiral Kirk and Morji beamed over.

* * *

SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! I had writer's block I hope this story is good bte my P button n the keyboard is actting up so please excuse the slight mistakes I might make in the future. please Read and Review


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
